Holow
by Lechuza Lectora
Summary: Draco Malfoy compro el manual del perfecto gay. Pero no le sirvió;¿Quién podrá salvar a un gordo adicto a las compras, un adicto al trabajo, y una mujer golpeada a superar sus vidas y salir adelante?. HxD
1. Chapter 1

**Holow**

By: _Lechuza lectora._

**Advertencias**: Me dio flojera traducir mi español chilango, o mexicanismo que se fue colando en la redacción. Generalmente si lo hago, pero gracias al cielo no es mucho, que apuesto, **no lo notaran**, **No se sientan ofendidos por el contenido, ni de la historia, ni nada. Es una historia, si bien no es comedia, tampoco es drama. **Ni mucho menos a las alusiones en el summary.

**Summary** Draco Malfoy compro el manual del perfecto gay. Pero no le sirvió…¿Quién podrá salvar a un gordo adicto a las compras, un adicto al trabajo, y una mujer golpeada a superar sus vidas y salir adelante?. HxD

**HOLOW**

Harry se sentó frente al televisor de pantalla plana. Abrió la cajita de la hamburguesa y le dio una mordida. Mastico en silencio. Mientras veía los infomerciales.

-"Así es Lisa, Esta noche tenemos una verdadera oferta…"- dijo el comentarista con cara estúpida. Mientras Harry le daba un trago a su soda.

-"ya lo creo Peter, es una oferta que nadie dejaría pasar!..."-

-"si se trata de la nueva fragancia "Deseo""-

la mujer hizo una cara de fingida felicidad y tomo el producto en sus manos.

-"es una fragancia para caballeros que las señoras no podrán resistir!"-

-"Además, cada botella contiene 40 mil feromonas!!"-

unas graficas sin sentido comenzaron a acaparar la pantalla, Harry considero por un momento cambiar el canal, pero en realidad, le daba flojera levantarse por el remoto.

-"La universidad de Tinbuctuk a demostrado con sorprendentes investigaciones, los maravillosos resultados, y cualquiera que use este producto tendrá la facilidad de relacionarse con mujeres!!"-

Harry comenzó a reír¿de verdad existía la universidad de Tinbuctuk?

-"y eso no es todo, solo esta noche le daremos Dos botellas!"-

-"Dos?"- pregunto la mujer.-"que sean 3 y un maravillosa colección de Cd´s para seducir…"-

-"y todo al increíble precio de 50 €. Llame, llame, llame Ya!"-

Harry se enderezo y pudo verse reflejado en la mesa de cristal donde tenia los pies. Algo incomodo miro su rostro, su cuerpo, su ropa. Incluso su cabello. Tenia ya bastantes años sin una relación. Y cuando conocía una mujer. Ellas lo botaban sin motivos…

Sintió lastima de si mismo. Miro de nuevo el televisor que brillaba con los números. Tomo el teléfono y marco avergonzado.

-"Canal de ventas, línea de compra. Puedo ayudarle?"-

-"si…quisiera..un….un pedido de….la fragancia deseo.."- murmuro apenado.

-"claro señor!, cual será su forma de pago?"-

-"Crédito…"- dijo Harry rebuscando en su pantalón hasta encontrar la billetera.

Dios su nombre, y su numero.

-"señor Potter, usted ya es cliente de canal de ventas de S.A.D …A.N.D.P ..AIN. Que esta noche esta recompensando a sus clientes favoritos, felicidades, señor Potter, se gano una plancha y un tostador.."-

Harry no contesto nada, le dieron los detalles, y en unos dos días su pedido llegaría. Colgó el teléfono. La idea de comprar la fragancia le había parecido mala, pero al dar su numero de crédito, se sintió momentáneamente feliz…y luego aquella soledad lo embargaba hasta sentirse vacio.

Miro su departamento. Lleno de cosas estúpidas que había comprado. Algunas incluso aun cerradas en sus empaques originales. Se levanto y pateo el costoso archivero anti incendios que compro. Maldijo a la compañía. Se había lastimado el pie con el plástico duro de mil años de duración.

El golpe le quito el coraje, pero aun había frustración en el. Se recostó de nuevo en su sillón de piel negra marca_Furnier_. Y puso de nuevo los pies descalzos en su mesa de cristal marca _Pierquis_

-"Ahora, pasemos con esta segunda y maravillosa oferta."-

Dijo el presentador. Harry lo miro con el seño fruncido, pero después, dejo que el comercial lo absorbiera totalmente.

Cuando Harry decidió que era hora de ir a la cama, ya había comprado un perfume, unos pendientes. Unos patines. Una alfombra persa imitación bizantina. Un florero chino de porcelana. Una botella de vino. Y una afeitadora nueva.

A la mañana siguiente. Despertó sintiéndose bien. Aprovecho el buen humor para salir de casa y conseguir su desayuno en _Wcdonalds_. Estaba tan bien, que incluso se dio el lujo de comer mas ordenes de panquecas.

Harto de su sabor, continuo su recorrido por las calles abarrotadas de Londres, hasta llegar al caro gimnasio al cual se había registrado.

Polka, su entrenador personal, le grito como todas las mañanas, lo débil, lo marica, lo gordo que estaba, y lo obligaba a hacer ejercicios pesados y repetitivos.

-"inclínate mas Potter!!!, dale duro, vamos, mueve esos músculos perezosos, mas duro!!!"- gritaba Polka, alentándolo a hacer mas abdominales.

-"eso es todo lo que puedes?!!!, carajo quiero verte sudar las panquecas que te desayunaste maldito hijo de puta…"-

Harry frunció el ceño mientras se quitaba el sudor. Polka era uno de los mejores entrenadores de Londres. A Harry le parecía un poco rudo a veces, pero en algo tenia razón.

-"muy bien Potter, es todo por hoy…"- dijo su entrenador, mientras le daba una mano para bajarse del extraño aparato que le hacia trabajar los bíceps.-"ya lo sabes, cada hamburguesa equivale a 1000 sentadillas, espero que lo consideres cuando decidas que vas a comer…"-

cansado se dirigió a las duchas, tratando de no avergonzarse de estar desnudo con un montón de hombres musculosos. Y aun mas, de que ellos en realidad se reían de su cuerpo.

Se sintió triste mientras se ponía la ropa.

-"trabaja mas duro... "gordito""- le dijo un sujeto castaño que Harry sabia había ganado el premio. Mister Egg. Para cuerpos perfectos y musculosos.

Se sonrojo y se puso apresurado, la camisa. Tomo su mochila y se marcho corriendo, mientras las risas de los sujetos resonaban fuera del vestidor.

No se dio cuenta de que caminaba de nuevo al restaurante de comida rápida, hasta que estuvo justo frente a las puertas de cristal. Lo considero varios minutos hasta que las palabras de su entrenador resonaron en sus oídos. Rápidamente y con mucho mas sentido, se regreso sobre sus pasos.

El caldero chorreante estaba como siempre abarrotado de gente. Algunos lo saludaron, y le dieron la mano entusiasmados. Pero el le pidió a Tom que lo pusiera en la mesa mas alejada.

Comió lentamente, de nuevo frustrado por las varias miradas que le lanzaba la gente. Una mano golpeo su hombro, y se encontró con su mejor amigo.

-"que hay Harry!"- dijo Ron sentándose con el.

-"que hay…"- le respondió sin mucho entusiasmo.

-"escucha…hay una fiesta…ya sabes, con los compañeros de la oficina."-

Harry le lanzo una mirada, la ultima ves que lo había acompañado a una fiesta, había terminado en un apasionante debate sobre cortinas estilo York, con una anciana de 85 años.

Mientras que Ron pasaba la noche ayudando al señor Edson a buscar su dentadura.

-"no, no, escucha.."- dijo Ron entre risa.-"esta ves si es una buena fiesta…, te juro que solo gente de nuestra edad!"-

-"quienes?"-

-"algunos de la oficina de Aurores, unos otros del equipo de investigación…unos de regulación y control. Y me parece que invitaron a unos sanadores que hacen sus residencias en San Mungo."-

-"seguro que no es otra de esas fiestas…"-

-"si, seguro!"- contesto Ron, mientras le quitaba el tenedor y le quitaba un poco de su comida.-"además irán unas chicas que tienen unos traseros….uff, y me dijeron que son facilonas…así que, podríamos tener suerte!"-

Harry asintió poco convencido. Después de una charla amena, se quedo de ver con Ron a las 8 afuera de su casa. El regreso a su departamento.

Paso la tarde como siempre viendo el televisor, la liga interestatal de Soccer había comenzado la temporada hacia unas semanas. Tomo un par de cervezas y se comió una bolsa de patatas. Aun que luego se sintió culpable.

Estaba tan aburrido que comenzó arreglarse desde las 6. se baño un buen rato en la tina, se corto las uñas. Acomodo su cabello. Plancho su camisa y pantalón. Eligio de una variedad interminable de chaquetas. Y rebusco entre las cajas de los zapatos.

Sufrió demasiado al darse cuenta de que, la camisa le aprueba al grado de que los botones parecían apunto de salir disparados, el pantalón no le cerro, la chaqueta le apretaba el pecho. Y lo único bueno eran los zapatos que, pensó agradecido eran lo suficientemente caros para ser cómodos!.

Tuvo que buscar de nuevo entre su ropa. Y arreglo un nuevo conjunto, se cambio de inmediato, y esta ves si le quedo. Murmuro una maldición. Aun le quedaba tiempo, así que modelo frente al espejo.

Bah…el no estaba tan gordo!..., solo que la gente tiene otros conceptos vacios sobre lo que es la belleza!. Ese era su problema!. Se acomodo los lentes incomodo. Además, su estilo de vida había cambiado después de todo.

Se sonrió a si mismo, se puso la capa y desapareció con un "plop".

-"hey Harry…"- le dijo el pelirrojo. Apenas se apareció en la sala de su casa.

-"estas listo?"-le pregunto.

-"claro…"-

Ron lo tomo de la muñeca, y desaparecieron y aparecieron repentinamente dentro de una aparatosa fiesta.

La música estaba terriblemente alta, para el gusto tranquilo de Harry. Que prefería su costosa colección de cd´s de música New Age. Que había comprado con su tarjeta Oro. De _American __Frex_

-"vamos de este ladooo"- le grito Ron, mientras caminaban entre el mar de gente. Hasta llegar a la mesa de bocadillos. Y su amigo le paso un plato. Harry lo miro confundido.

-"pensé que tendrías hambre…"-

Harry bufo enfadado. Y su autoestima callo mas abajo del suelo. quizás su pequeño "Yo" interno había llegado con el mismo Satán. Sabia que Ron no había querido ofenderlo, pero lo había echo.

Dolido comenzó a perderse entre la gente, y Ron protestaba detrás de el, disculpándose a gritos, pero para la suerte de Harry, la gente ya lo había arrastrado lejos.

-"Hola!..."- le dijo a una chica.

-"hola…"- contesto ella, acomodándose el cabello.

-"quieres bailar…"-pregunto ofreciéndole la mano.

-"Oh…oh…lo siento…pero..pero…mi amiga!...ella fue a conseguirnos un trago..y tengo que esperarla….por ahí"- dijo la chica perdiéndose rápidamente entre la gente.

Bien…se dijo mientras bajaba su mano lentamente. No importaba realmente. Harry no necesitaba ninguna mujer para sentirse bien!.

Llego a otra mesa llena de bebidas. Y comenzó a probar de todo un poco. Paso el tiempo ahí, simplemente junto a las bebidas, mientras que los demás, bailaban y reían.

-"Hola Harry!"- dijo una voz conocida, dejo de vagar la vista y se concentro en buscar a quien le llamaba.

Deán Thomas estaba ahí, extendiéndole al mano cortésmente. Y el respondió con una sonrisa falsa.

-"que hay Deán.., que haces de tu vida?"-

-"ahh ya sabes, trabajando en el ministerio, me dedico a hacer Auditorias…, es un trabajo pesado…me da envidia su estilo de vida.."- dijo amargado.

Harry sonrió irónico.-"pues yo lo detesto!"-

-"como puedes detestarlo!. Si no haces nada!...solamente te dedicas a gastar todo ese dinero que te da el ministerio!, disfrutando en tu departamento, echado todo el día, mientras que nosotros nos despertamos a las 6 de la mañana a trabajar…"-

-"no hago nada…"- murmuro Harry enfadado.-"tu no sabes nada!"-

claro que el hacia algo!, todos los días iba al gimnasio. Salía al cine!, tomaba clases de cocina los martes y los jueves por la noche, tenia curso de computación los sábados. Hacia asistencia social los domingos!. Jugaba Soccer los lunes…

-"por favor Harry, todos leemos los tabloides…, me entere de que compraste un auto nuevo...con nuestros impuestos…"-murmuro Deán también enojado.

-"pues vete al carajo…si no quieres no pagues tus pendejos impuestos…"-

-"no puedo Harry, me meterían a Azkaban, pero ya veras…voy a hacer escándalo"-

-"has lo que quieras, pero te recuerdo que yo salve tu miserable, y patética vida"-siseo Harry levantando los puños.

Las bebidas le hacían recordar mas lentamente, cuales eran los golpes que le había enseñado Polka, pero al final se decidió, por el gancho derecho doble, Ferman, con el que Polka había ganado una competencia de Box.

Deán se fue al piso con el labio roto. Las mujeres a su alrededor comenzaron a gritar histéricas, alguien paro la música. Y todos miraban expectantes, esperando que Deán se levantara y comenzara a regresa los golpes.

-"Deténgase…"- dijo Ron sujetando a Harry.

-"¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?"- pregunto una mujer, que Harry no conocía. Ella lo señalo con un dedo y pregunto.-"A ti quien carajo te invito…"-

Harry se ruborizo.

-"fui yo…Patricia."- dijo Ron.-"no pensé que fuera un problema"-

-"pues si es un problema…"- dijo ella .-"lárgate Potter.."-

-"espera Harry, no tienes que irte, si?, yo te invite…"- dijo Ron desesperado.

Pero Harry continuaba sentido con Ron. Se soltó de sus brazos, le dio una larga mirada de odio. Y se desapareció.

Reapareció en su departamento, se quito desesperado la ropa, y se refugio en las mantas de su cama. Se durmió unos minutos mas tarde, sin darse cuenta de que había comenzado a llorar.

Por la mañana. Su teléfono modelo Casanova marca _Aver_ Comenzó a sonar con desesperación. Despertándolo con un sobresalto. Atendió confundido la llamada.

-"Harry Potter?"- dijo una voz del otro lado.

-"si…"- murmuro tallándose los ojos.

-"que tal…..habla Draco…, Draco Malfoy…"-

Harry abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y salto de inmediato de la cama. No dijo nada. No sabia que decir.

-"espero me recuerdes…aun que, estoy seguro de que si, en fin, mande una lechuza al ministerio, y ellos me mandaron este numero telefónico, así que espero no te moleste que lo tenga…"-

-"no!, no….para nada…solo me sorprende tu llamada…tu entre toda la gente"-

Una risa melodiosa se escucho del otro lado de la línea. -"si bueno…es respecto a un asunto un poco delicado…"-

-"que sucede?"- pregunto confundido.

-"no se si deba decirlo por teléfono…."-

-"escúpelo Draco.."- dijo con seriedad.

-"Aww…..que sabes de Hermione Granger?"-

-"no mucho….me llamo hace...hace….ummm….6 meses?"- dijo Harry luego arrepintiéndose, su mejor amiga tenia 6 meses sin llamarlo, eso lo convertía en un perdedor mucho peor…

-"si…veras..ella esta en problemas"-

-"¿Qué paso¿esta herida¿esta ella bien¿Qué paso Draco?!"- pregunto Harry asustado.

-"cálmate Potter…ella esta bien, por ahora…"-

-"¿como que bien¿que le sucede?"-

-"no se si debería decirlo por Teléfono.."-

-"entonces hay que vernos!, te parece hoy?"- pregunto Harry sujetando muy firme el teléfono.

Draco comenzó a reír de nuevo. -"estoy en Alemania…."-

-"ah…"- contesto Harry confundido.

-"pero tienes razón, debemos vernos…tendrás tiempo libre para pasar unos días acá en Alemania?, puedes quedarte en mi casa…"-

Tiempo libre, dijo su mente, luego sonrió irónico ante esas palabras.-"claro…"-

-"perfecto entonces, ahora mismo me encargo de mandarte mi teléfono, mi dirección y un mapa, dedícate a empacar hoy, y toma un vuelo urgente mañana. Así podre recogerte"-

-"si…"- contesto con una sonrisa.

-"bien.."- dijo Draco.

……

se quedaron en silencio varios minutos.

-"y como estas?"- pregunto Draco.

-"mal…"- dijo Harry sin detenerse a pensar.-"digo, bien!..."-

-"bien y mal…entonces estas mas o menos…"- Draco rio un poco.

-"y tu?"-

-"solo…"- murmuro Draco.-"y trabajando como un esclavo…"-

-"ah…."- dijo Harry.

-"bien, Potter, es mejor que cuelgue…no se si lo notaste, pero es larga distancia…"-

Harry se echo a reír.-"claro…"

-"nos vemos entonces…"- dijo Draco

-"si…hasta luego…"-

-"hasta luego…"-

-"chao.."-

-"chao…"-

pasaron unos minutos. Y ninguno de los dos colgó. Luego comenzaron a reír.

-"al diablo!"- dijo Draco aun riendo.-"cuéntame que haces…y como estas"-

Harry sonrió. Sintiéndose cálido. Hacia mucho tiempo que alguien no preguntaba como estaba.

Pasaron dos horas hablando por teléfono, de todo, y de nada a la ves. Y cuando por fin Draco logro cortar la llamada. Harry se dio cuenta que había perdido su clase de Magia elemental de las 11. y que si no salía ya mismo perdería su clase de Yoga.

-"al diablo!"- dijo echándose sobre la cama, aun con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro.

Disfruto del sentimiento por otro buen rato, hasta que este se desplazo por unos nervios poco usuales. Abrió una de las cajas de la sala. Y desempaqueto un juego de maletas marca _MacJeff_. De color rojo cereza.

Empezó a ordenar toda su ropa, eligiendo entre la que le gustaba, y la que le quedaba. Sus neceseres para baño, y busco su pasaporte.

Salió por la tarde, decidiendo que quería un guarda ropa nuevo. Una ropa bonita que quizás le gustara a Draco…

Se sonrojo estúpidamente. Mientras pagaba con su tarjeta Troyana negra. Y le daban las bolsas. Regreso a casa a tiempo. Y se preparo una ensalada con una sonrisa radiante. Hizo una llamada al aeropuerto, y consiguió su boleto en un avión de primera clase.

El timbre la puerta lo alerto. Fue a abrir la puerta. Era Ron, con una sonrisa cansada en su rostro, el pelirrojo traía unas un ramo de flores.

-"hola"- dijo Harry con una sonrisa dejándolo pasar.

Ron miro las maletas abiertas en medio de la sala, y todas las bolsas de compras.

-"te iras?"-

-"un pequeño viaje…"-

-"a donde?"- pregunto Ron con el ceño fruncido.

-"voy a ir a ver a Herm…"-mintió.

-"y por que no me habías dicho de esto?"- Ron dejo abandonadas las flores sobre la mesa.-"pude haber pedido unos días en la oficina. Sabes!"-

-"lo siento…"- dijo Harry sorprendido ante el coraje de su amigo.

Ron parecía querer seguir gritando, luego se calmo.

-"siento lo de anoche…"-

-"no importa…, no le caigo bien a tus amigos…"- dijo Harry.

-"ya no iré a esas estúpidas fiestas…"-

-"no tienes que sacrificarte por mi!!"-

-"eres mi amigo!"-

-"y ellos también!"-

-"no pueden ser mis amigos, si les desagrada mi mejor amigo."-

-"muy noble de tu parte, pero aun así…no tienes que hacer eso, trata de relajarte, y pasa tiempo con ellos, yo estaré lejos de casa…"-

-"cuanto tiempo?"-

-"no se…"-

-"dices que vas a ver a Herm…"-

-"si…algo así…, iré a vacacionar, y si puedo verme con ella…"- murmuro Harry.

-"bien….quieres ayuda?"-

-"no, yo puedo solo"-

Harry regreso a empacar sus maletas, mientras Ron le contaba sobre lo que había echo en el trabajo.

En la noche, un águila le entrego un sobre, tenia escrito con una elegante y bonita letra. Un "Por si te pierdes".

Tenia un pequeña carta de Draco, indicándole que hacer si no se encontraban, pero le aseguraba que el estaría esperándolo. Harry memorizó el numero de su celular. Solo por si acaso.

Cuando se fue Ron, el ya había terminado, así que se sentó frente el televisor. Mirando los comerciales de ventas, pero por primera ves en meses. No sintió la necesidad de comprar ninguna de las cochinadas…

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente. Harry se sintió sobre excitado, y mas nervioso que nunca, aun que el ya había viajado en varias ocasiones, no entendía por que ese día en especial parecía no poder retener el desayuno. Tocaron a la puerta, y Harry se sorprendió de encontrar a Ron, sujetando un paquete.

-"un mensajero me acaba de dar esto…"-

-"ahh si…es algo que ordene…"- Harry quito la caja de las manos de su amigo, y desempaco sus 3 nuevas botellas de fragancia, con 40 mil feromonas cada una, sonrió divertido mientras las metía con cuidado en su bolso de mano.

-"vine por que quiero llevarte al eropeto…"- dijo Ron examinando la plancha de regalo.

-"al Aeropuerto.."- contesto Harry.

-"claro…eso…"-

Harry sonrió a su amigo. Mientras le entregaba las llaves del auto, que gracias a Merlín, Ron sabia manejar., Aun que en realidad el crédito era de Hermione, que le había enseñado hacia unos años.

Se despidieron en el aeropuerto con un abrazo muy rápido. Y Ron murmurando malhumorado algo sobre Muggles chismosos, y sus conspiraciones gays cuando ven a dos hombres abrazados.

Los nervios de Harry amentaron, al sentir que por fin después de unas horas, el avión comenzaba a moverse. Se tomo la maravillosa pastilla para dormir, y callo como piedra sobre el hombro de una mujer. Que enternecida lo había dejado así.

Una azafata lo despertó unas horas después. Ella quería que se pusiera el cinturón por que estaban aterrizando, miro por la ventana y vio las luces de colores de lo que parecía una ciudad. Ya era de noche.

Harry acomodo su bolso de mano, y tomo el perfume. Sonrió antes de ponerse un poco. Y salió por las múltiples puertas del aeropuerto, buscando por Draco entre la gente que venia a darle la bienvenida a los viajeros.

Se mordió las uñas mientras cerraba su abrigo dándose cuenta que hacia un poco mas de viento que en Inglaterra. Tomo su celular y marco el numero.

-"Draco?"-

-"hola Harry…"-

-"ya…ya…llegue.."- murmuro nervioso.

-"en serio?"- dijo el rubio, luego comenzando a reír.-"me pregunto si serás el incauto que esta parado junto a ese poste de ahí….."-

-"Harry miro hacia todas las direcciones pero, no pudo ver a Draco en ninguna parte, mas sin embargo Draco lo estaba mirando desde algún punto.

-"si, me parece que si….tiene lentes…un abrigo color chocolate….tiene cabello despeinado…"-

Harry se sonrojo.-"donde estas!"- exigió saber.

-"aquí."- dijo Draco poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Harry, que salto asustado.

El rubio comenzó a reír…luego se miraron en silencio.

-"te ves mas…..llenito…de lo que recuerdo…"- dijo Draco.

Harry sintió su mundo caerse en pedazos…, volteo de inmediato la mirada al suelo, completamente triste. Draco se dio cuenta de inmediato.

-"eh…mas bien quise decir…saludable!!"-

Pero parecía que eso no podía animar de nuevo al pobre Harry. Así que Draco arriesgo todo, y le dio un abrazo apretado, el rostro de Harry se perdió en su cuello, parecía sorprendido, pero después de unos minutos correspondió.

-"hueles algo?...como a zorrillo…"- comento Draco distraído.

-"es mi perfume…"- dijo Harry sonrojado.

-"ahh, no quise decir eso….sabes…es un aroma delicioso…"- se apresuro a decir.

Harry intento separarse, pero Draco no le dejo.

-"tuviste un viaje placentero?..."-

-"umm.."- murmuro Harry.

-"debes tener hambre…esas comidas de avión son asquerosas…, venga, te llevare a comer…"-

-"ah…"- ¿Por qué todos pensaban que tenia hambre todo el tiempo?...-"no quiero!"- dijo empezando a poner fuerza en separarse.

-"vamos…Harry, no quise ofenderte!, de acuerdo?"-

-"nunca nadie quiere….pero siempre lo hacen…"- dijo Harry por fin soltándose y cogiendo su maleta, comenzó arrastrarla hacia la salida.

Draco se la arrebato.-"esta bien, vamos a mi departamento.."-

-"como quieras…pero yo me largo a un hotel"-

-"nada de eso, ya habíamos quedado que en mi departamento!"-

La gente comenzaba quedárseles mirando. Y a murmurar con curiosidad.

-"Arrgg….vamos Harry…"- dijo Draco suspirando.-"por favor?..."-

Hacia cuanto tiempo, que alguien no le preguntaba "por favor", se sintió necesitado entonces, y el dolor en la parte baja de su estomago, comenzó a desaparecer, asintió después de unos minutos.

Draco mordió su labio y luego le sonrió. Tomo todas sus maletas y lo guio hacia el estacionamiento.

Maneja como un maniático!, fue lo primero que pensó Harry cuando abandonaban el aeropuerto a una velocidad alarmante. Harry veía desaparecer por las ventanas a los edificios, y las calles. Y pronto estaban en una carretera desolada.

-"entonces, que pasa con Hermione?"-

-"veras….hasta hace unos meses…ella había estado trabajando conmigo…"-

-"nunca lo menciono…"-

-"ella piensa que aun me odias…¿tu que dices Harry, aun me odias?"-

-"claro que nd..n..no!"- dijo tartamudeando.

-"pues ella lo piensa, y por eso, no les dijo que trabajo con ella."-

-"bueno, no creo que Ron lo tome bien…"-

-"así es…, pero Ron-soy pre juicioso -Weasley. No importa por el momento."-

-"y bien?"-

-"creo que ella esta sufriendo de violencia en casa…."-

-"¿pero…que?"- pregunto Harry.

-"al principio no lo creí de Krum, pero…las pistas, y las evidencias son varias…y no tarde en darme cuenta. Ya que trabajo con ella"-

-"pero…ella no me dijo nada…."-

-"no creo que sea fácil hablar de eso, quizás por eso no te llama…"-

-"no lo creo de Victor…."- dijo Harry por fin después de varios minutos.

-"yo se que te dejo encantar con su faceta de "soy el mejor esposo del mundo". Pero creedme que aquí es diferente…"-

-"diferente?"-

-"si, es un poco rudo con la gente…me ah tocado ser el blanco de sus celos un par de veces…"-

-"¿¡celos!?"-

-"unos terribles, y peligrosos celos, tomando en cuenta lo musculoso que esta el cabron…"-

Draco se rio y luego dio una curva muy rápido. Y Harry se recorrió por el asiento, hasta quedar hombro con hombro junto a Draco.

-"estas tibio…"- murmuro el rubio. Harry intento apartarse.-"quédate así…olvide traer una chaqueta…"-

Harry asintió mientras veía el camino que tomaba Draco. Un bosque muy oscuro los rodeaba. Casi como el bosque prohibido en Hogwarts. Casi como cuando Hagrid los condujo por ahí, en su primer año.

Pero dejo de ver las cosas como sus propios recuerdos, y se percato que los bosques alemanes, por mas bonitos que fueran. Jamás podrían ser comparados con aquellos robles de mil años que rodeaban la escuela.

Después de 30 minutos a toda velocidad por la carretera estatal, Draco se desvió por un camino confuso, hasta llegar a una villa pequeña.

-"no era un departamento?"- pregunto Harry mientras bajaban del auto y admiraban la casona en medio de aquel bosque, el camino estaba limpio, y en justo enfrente de la entrada una fuente rodeada de flores. El césped a su alrededor perfectamente cortado.

-"bueno, en realidad lo es…"- dijo Draco tomando las maletas y guiándolo por las escaleras.-"es un edificio de departamentos, además, este lugar es demasiado pequeño comparado con cualquiera de las Mansiones Malfoy…"-

Harry lo considero unos momentos, hasta que el rubio abrió la puerta. Lo primero a la vista eran unas largas y bien elaboradas escaleras de madera. Un espejo de cuerpo completo le reflejo a si mismo, antes de pedirle su abrigo.

Cuando Draco encendió las luces, pudo apreciar mejor la calidez que despedía el corredor, y asomo por poco tiempo la cabeza al salón principal a su derecha. Con alfombras y unos sillones grandes.

Las lámparas despedían una luz amarillenta, y Draco lo invito a subir las escaleras en silencio. Arriba había conjuntos de puertas blancas sobre el pasillo, pero todas se mantenían cerradas.

Y cuando subieron al segundo piso, por fin entraron a la primera de la derecha.

El "departamento" de Draco tenia unos grandes ventanales centrales, los cuales iluminaban la estancia, con unos sillones igual de acogedores que los de abajo, solo que mas pequeños.

La sala incluso tenia su propia chimenea donde Draco había puesto fotografías de si mismo, (nada extraño dado su nivel de egocentrismo). Y una mesa de centro llena de pergaminos, Harry dejo sus maletas abandonadas aun lado de la puerta.

-"esta es la cocina"- dijo Draco señalándole un cuarto mas pequeño que serbia para tal función. Con un comedor considerablemente diminuto, y un mini refrigerador. La estufita parecía incluso de juguete, y Harry se pregunto por que Draco tenía una sala tan grande y una cocina tan estúpidamente pequeña.

-"casi nunca como aquí…"- comento el rubio anticipando quizás sus pensamientos, el asintió con una sonrisa.

La siguiente habitación era un cuarto de estudio, llena de libros regados y pergaminos. Casi completamente cubierto de estantes, los únicos muebles eran un sillón y un escritorio.

-"te mostrare donde te quedaras, es noche, será mejor que duermas…"- comento Draco ahora guiándolo a otra habitación.

Era un cuarto pequeño con una cama individual. Y una mesa de noche. Había un pequeño armario y una cómoda, otra puerta conducía a un baño compartido, por el cual, para la sorpresa de Harry, conducía a otra habitación gemela.

La habitación de Draco, tenia corbatas regadas por la cama, y los cajones dejaban salir varias camisas de colores, colgadas de una silla, había diferentes capas, y regados por el suelo había calcetines y zapatos.

-"siento el desorden, pero tampoco tengo tiempo durante el día…"-

-"no, esta bien…es típico de un soltero…"- comento Harry regresando a su propia habitación.

-"típico departamento de soltero, en un edificio de departamental de magos solteros…"-Draco le sonrió.-"acertaste.."-

-"departamentos para magos solteros?"-

-"si, aquí en Alemania son muy comunes, me parece que ellos prefieren vivir solos durante unos años antes de casarse…"-

-"deben dar unas fiestas terriblemente divertidas entonces…"- dijo Harry.

-"oh si…pero tampoco tengo tiempo para eso…mi trabajo me consume, por cierto, buenas noches…."-

-" buenas noches.."- dijo Harry.

Draco se encerró en su propia habitación, y Harry se quedo solo recostado sobre la camita. Mirando lo pequeño que era la habitación. Quiso no sentirse nervioso, pero los cuartos pequeños siempre le traían malos recuerdos de su infancia en Privet Drive.

Y sobre aquella ves en que Lord Voldemort lo capturo y lo encerró en algo parecido a un baúl viejo y maloliente, antes de que alguien le abriera y pudiera escapar.

No quiso recordar nada de aquello. Así que cerro los ojos, desesperado.

Cuando los primeros rayos del sol iluminaron las pequeñas ventanas del cuartito, Harry abrió perezoso los ojos. El vuelo le había resultado cansado y se había quedado dormido incluso con la ropa y los zapatos puestos.

Salió al pasillo, y busco sus maletas en la entrada. Las llevo a la habitación y la dejo sobre la cama, mientras desempacaba una muda de ropa. Draco toco su puerta y el le dio la entrada.

-"si quieres tomar una ducha, adelante, yo estaré preparando el desayuno…"-

el asintió, y tomo con alegría la oferta. A pesar que de nuevo encontraba su cuerpo muy grande, para el cuarto de baño, incluso la regadera le quedaba a unos centímetros del rostro.

Cuando termino de arreglarse, y se dirigió a la cocina.

Se encontró a Draco peleando con sus diminutas alacenas. De donde no podía desatorar los sartenes y las hoyas.

-"dime Draco, estas seguro que este departamento no era para enanos!"- le pregunto dentro de sus risas.

-"no jodas Harry, argg, con un demonio…mejor bajemos al salón comedor…."-

Draco tomo su chaqueta y su portafolio, y Harry entendió que no regresarían al departamento así que también tomo su propia chaqueta.

El corredor principal brillaba con la luz del día. y mientras bajaban Harry se encontró con algunos curiosos inquilinos. Uno en especial, intercambio un rápido e indescifrable argumento con Draco, que solo se limito a seguir bajando las escaleras.

De vuelta en el corredor principal, y entrando por la primera puerta de la derecha, y atravesando la sala principal (igual llena de jóvenes), Draco y Harry llegaron al comedor principal. Donde varias personas argumentaban sobre los platos del desayuno y las tasas de café.

Hubo un breve silencio mientras ellos lo inspeccionaban, y Draco se sentó poco afectado por esto, Harry aun desconcertado lo imito tomando una silla aun lado de el.

El coro de voces estallo de nuevo, y los inquilinos ahora reían como locos de algo de lo cual Harry no entendía nada.

-"Hola!"- dijo una voz a su lado, Harry miro a la persona. Una mujer rubia y de mejillas rozadas le daba la mano cortes mente. Harry le regreso el gesto de inmediato.-"eres amigo de Drako?"-

Draco dijo algo con su rápido y duro Alemán, con acento ingles, la mujer hizo una mueca, pero lo ignoro. Ella continuo ahí.

-"si…"- dijo Harry tímidamente.

-" "entornces" pasaste la "norche" aquí?"-

-"eh…si…"-

La mujer les tradujo su dialogo a los demás en la mesa, que continuaron riendo y gritando.

-"no les hagas caso Harry…."- comento Draco pasándole unas tostadas ya untadas de mermelada. -"se están burlando de mi"-

-"_Drako_, nunca había _trairdo_ compañía.."- dijo la mujer haciendo muecas-" _ers_ muy "ingles", _dermasiado_ _estirard_o "- comento ella haciéndole un nudo imaginario a su corbata imaginaria.

-"soy dedicado a mi trabajo…por eso estoy aquí…"- comento el rubio con disgusto

-"_Clarro__….__perrrro_, siempre hay _tiermpo_ para _diverttirse_"-

un tipo igual de rubio se levanto de la mesa, se despidió y se fue, desapareció por el fuego de la chimenea común.

-"erntonces, como te llamass carriño?"- pregunto la rubia mientras seguía el desorden general.

-"Harry Potter"-

-"yo soy Gisela Hochzeit"-

-"mucho gusto.."-

-"el gusto es mior"-

ella ya no dijo nada mas, se incorporo a las demás platicas y los dejo solos.

-"veras Harry, que en este edificio solo viven magos jóvenes…este es el comedor, hay elfos domésticos que nos preparan un desayuno general, dado que la mayoría no lo sabe hacer…"-

-"es como el gran comedor de Hogwarts…"-

-"si, es un servicio de parte de la casera, aun que hay que pagar unos bajeles de mas…"-

-"y que hacen ellos?"-

-"algunos ya tienen trabajos, otros se dedican a estudiar….otros simplemente se divierten antes de hacer lo primero…"-

-"eso explica por que los diminutos departamentos…"-

-"es hora de irnos"- dijo Draco dejando sobre la mesa un sobre marrón con su nombre escrito, por la mesa también había otros sobres con diferentes nombres, lo que Harry supuso era la paga de la Renta.

Caminaron lentamente hacia la chimenea. Y Draco le indico que se dirigían al Ministerio de Magia Alemán. Así que Harry se lanzo a las brazas de la chimenea y grito bien claro su destino. Las llamas de color verde lo arrojaron fuera de otra chimenea.

El ministerio de Magia Alemán, no era nada parecido al Ingles. El lugar tenia un estilo completamente contemporáneo, y minimalista. El recibidor tenia una sorprendente y alta cúpula, el piso era de mármol blanco. Y había un silencio espectral, casi como acabara de entrar a una biblioteca.

Draco apareció detrás de el. Los zapatos pulcramente pulidos del rubio, resonaron en mientras caminaba, y Harry lo siguió encantado por la tranquilidad que transmitía el lugar.

Nada comparado a Inglaterra, donde había gente gritando todo el tiempo, y el olor parecía que ellos continuaban en una caballeriza de la edad Media.

-"este edificio fue reconstruido…"- comento Draco mientras lo llevaba hacia el escritorio del Mago de seguridad.

El alemán lo manoseo. Y no es que el deseo de contacto humano, de Harry, le hiciera imaginarlo, El guardia en serio lo estaba manoseando!!. Miro avergonzado a Draco, que lentamente comprendió.

Draco y el guardia tuvieron una pequeña disputa. Hasta que por fin el maloso hombre, le apretó una lonja a Harry, y lo dejo pasar con una etiqueta en el pecho.

-"siempre hace lo mismo…"- murmuro Draco malhumorado guiándolo hacia unos hermosos elevadores con puertas de aluminio pulido. Harry no pudo evitar compararlos con los viejos elevadores de fierro que aun tenían en Inglaterra, aquellas antigüedades que habían puesto en los 20´s!!!.

-"te decía que este edificio es relativamente nuevo.."- comento Draco cuando salieron del elevador a unos pasillos completamente blancos, con algunos cuadros de Magos en campañas publicitarias. -"fue construido en 1950…."-

entraron a una oficina llena de cubículos. Algunas cabezas rubias lo miraron con curiosidad.

-"el edificio original, era tan horrible y viejo que el ministerio de Magia Ingles, solamente que en 1945, fue destruido por la guerra contra el mago tenebroso Grindelwald"-

-"el mago que venció Dumbledore?"- pregunto Harry con interés mientras se sentaba en la silla giratoria de Draco. Revisando cada papel sobre el escritorio.

-"exacto.."- dijo Draco, encendiendo una computadora.

-"y a que te dedicas?..."- pregunto Harry

-"Harry?!!!!"- pregunto una mujer que dejo caer un montón de papeles.

-"Que hay Hermione!!"- dijo el levantándose para abrazar a su amiga.

-"Merlín!, pero que sorpresa!..."- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-"como has estado?"-

-"pues bien!!"- dijo ella vagamente, volteando la mirada a todas direcciones. Y luego de nuevo a Harry.-"y tu?, que haces por aquí?"-

-"vine de visita, Draco me invito a pasar un tiempo…"-

-"que hay de Ron?!"-

-"el tiene un trabajo…"- comento Harry, ahora el con dolor en sus expresiones. -"que tal los niños?"-

-"en la escuela local…"- dijo su amiga levantando sus papeles del suelo.-"Victor insiste en que entraran en Drumstrang. De ser por mi los mandaba directo a Hogwarts…pero ya ves como es Victor…"-

Harry lo pensó unos minutos y luego miro vagamente a Draco, que le dio regreso una mirada conspiratoria.

-"pasaras todo el día aquí?"- pregunto ella.

-"no tengo muchas alternativas…podría perderme en la calle, así que prefiero ir a turistear mas tarde con Draco…"-

-"claro…claro…me encantaría que vinieran a cenar a mi casa!..."-

el asintió. -"ahí estaremos, te parece a las 8?"-

-"claro!, oh Harry, no sabes como me alegra verte, te extraño tanto"- ella le dio otro corto abrazo, y se encamino sonriendo hacia su propio escritorio.

Lo que resto de la mañana fue total aberración para Harry. Que desesperado intentaba llamar la atención de Draco. Pero el rubio tecleaba como maniático en su computadora.

Sin prestar atención, hasta que Harry le pego una buena patada debajo de la mesa.

-"no te aburres?"-

-"no.."- contesto Draco. Buscando en sus cajones, y sacando mas papeles.

-"ya tengo hambre…"- comento Harry impaciente.

Draco se detuvo y miro su reloj de pulsera.-"ya es hora de la comida…te parece si salimos?"-

Harry sonrió agradecido y asintió. ambos salieron por las puertas del recibidor, y Harry se dio cuenta que el Ministerio Alemán no tenia protección anti muggles.

El hermoso edificio estaba ahí, simplemente en medio de la gran ciudad. Demasiado descarado!. Pero pensándolo bien, ninguno de los magos y brujas que trabajaban en el edificio usaban las tradicionales capas y túnicas. Así que quizás los Muggles simplemente pasaban por alto aquel edificio, suponiendo que eran oficinas de "algo".

Caminaron por las calles mientras Harry admiraba los edificios a su alrededor.

-"donde estamos?"-

-"Berlín…"-

-"pero ayer llegue al Aeropuerto de Munich…."-Harry se acomodo los lentes.-"tu casa esta justo del otro lado del país!!"-

Draco sonrió.

-"donde vive Hermione?"-

-"también cerca de Munich…, es el mejor lugar para conseguir casas y residencias para magos…"-

-"¿Por qué?"-

-"por que son baratas…"-dijo Draco señalándole que entrara a un restaurante.-"y el gobierno nos da facilidades para pagarlas…"-

-"en que trabaja Victor ahora?"- pregunto Harry, recordando que Victor Krum había dejado de jugar Quidditch con el equipo alemán los **Heidelberg ****Harriers**después de una horrible lesión en la rodilla, cuando un jugador del equipo contrario, le golpeo con el bate del golpeador.

-"me parece que esta entrenando un equipo para la liga infantil…, de echo supongo que tiene que ver con su actual comportamiento."-

Un mesero rubio les trajo la carta, Harry leyó mil veces el menú, pero solo pudo entender una palabra, "coca cula". Su soda favorita. Así que se apresuro a pedir una al mesero, a base de señas.

-"no podemos ir a un Wacdonalds?, hay en cualquier país"- se quejo Harry.

-"y comer esa basura?..."-

-"a mi me gusta…"- dijo enojado

-"pues esta es comida de verdad!, y es la que como diario!"-

-"con razón estas tan pálido y delgado!!"-

-"y tu con razón estas gordo!"-

sip…las palabras mágicas, mas hirientes, en los últimos meses, dentro de la patética vida de Harry Potter. Su rostro se contorsiono varias veces, hasta que sus ojos se a vidriaron. Tomo lo primero a su alcance, el vaso de soda negra, y burbujeante, que en menos de un segundo, volaba hacia el elegante traje negro de Draco.

-"¿Qué?!, mierda…mira…"- dijo Draco saltando de su silla completamente empapado.

Harry también se levanto, pero salió corriendo hacia la calle. Sin voltear a mirarlo de nuevo.

-"espera!!, espera!"- grito Draco persiguiéndolo por la calle.

Pero Harry camino tan rápido, y empujando a la gente, que cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba perdido. Sollozante camino unas cuadras mas, atrayendo las miradas de varias personas..

-"H."- pregunto un hombre castaño en uniforme de policía.

-"yo no hablo alemán!!"- le grito enfurecido.

-"lo hubiera dicho antes…, no se ve bien"- dijo el policía tomándolo de una mano. .-"si quiere podría acompañarme a la estación?"-

-"no gracias!"-

-"esta seguro que no necesita ayuda?"-

-"seguro!!, déjeme en paz…"- dijo con intención de marcharse.-"que no ve que estoy en algo!!"-Harry pateo un anuncio luminoso

-"bien señor, podría enseñarme su pasaporte?"-

-"pasaporte?!, se quedo en la casa de ese maldito estúpido, un verdadero cagon.."-

-"no lo porta con usted!"-

-"No!"- grito Harry.

-"entonces me acompañara a la estación.."-

-"noo!"- dijo Harry, pero el policía lo tomo del brazo y se lo llevo arrastrando, mientras el gritaba y pataleaba.

**Continuara…**


End file.
